Frustration
by flacedice
Summary: Watanuki's finally got Doumeki where he wants him. Or at least he thinks so : AU, Set before Delicious Blood.


Frustration

He wasn't quite sure what he'd done, but one minute he was setting Doumeki's plate on the table, the next he found himself pinned to the thick rug on the floor. Seeing the heated golden eyes staring down at him Watanuki couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe he was finally going to get some action.

As Doumeki's hands moved from his shoulders to his jacket, Watanuki allowed himself to feel a spark of hope. It turned into full-blown excitement when Doumeki shifted so that he was straddling the smaller man's waist.

_Yes! Fuck yes!_ Watanuki started the checklist in his head as he lifted his shoulders one after the other to aid with the removal of his jacket. The doors and windows were locked. Check. The-

Doumeki, stop stuffing around and just pull the bloody thing off!

The silver caltrops had been laid out on the floor. Check. Vial of holy water in every room. Ch-

It was taking too long. Doumeki hadn't even dealt with the jacket.

_Doumeki, you idiot. Do I have to do everything?_ Growling with frustration, Watanuki grasped the jacket that half lay under his body and arched his back so that he could awkwardly pull it loose and push it away.

It didn't help that he had an idiot sitting on him who didn't bother to lend him a hand but seemed content to watch the entire process. Once the jacket was out of the way, Doumeki's hands went straight for Watanuki's t-shirt. But instead of pulling it off, he began tracing the other man's chest through the fabric.

Bloody tease.

Watanuki pushed at his hands and wriggled upright as best he could, reaching for Doumeki's t-shirt. Doumeki was obliging for once and shuffled back so that he was sitting on Watanuki's legs. The shirt came off all too soon. It was much more fun when the cloth was wet and he could peel it from the skin beneath, unwrapping Doumeki like some large Watanuki-only present.

But at this point Watanuki was glad that the shirt was coming off at all.

Watanuki threw the shirt aside and pulled off his own. If he let Doumeki do it they'd be here all night. Not an unpleasant prospect but Watanuki was all too aware that they were running out of time.

The removal of the shirt seemed to be what Doumeki had been waiting for. Watanuki found himself pushed back on the floor as Doumeki took charge again.

_This_, Watanuki thought as he drank in the sight of his lover, all taut skin over rippling muscles and heated gold eyes. _This is why I keep you around, Doumeki Shizuka._

Feeling the warmth of Doumeki's hands on his skin, Watanuki made a mental note of what he'd served for dinner. If it caused /this/ reaction he was going to be making it a lot more in future. It might just become their staple dinner.

Obstacles removed, Watanuki resumed his checklist. Clothes off. Check - well good enough. Absence of great big bloody bow. Check. War-

_Oh yes._ The feel of Doumeki's tongue along the side of his neck had his thoughts turning back to the situation at hand. His hands rose to hold his lover in place but Doumeki had other plans.

_No. Don't move on you bastard._ Watanuki tried to drag Doumeki's head back and got a bite for his troubles.

Bastard.

Watanuki abandoned his checklist in favour of getting revenge.

He was feeling rather smug about his success when everything suddenly went pear-shaped.

Watanuki only had a split second to realize the hands at his jeans had stopped moving. Then the table was thrust to the side, plates and cutlery sliding to the floor with a loud crash.

A rapid thud of heavy footsteps soon followed as Doumeki raced from the room. There was brief pause as the bow was retrieved and then the front door was wrenched open. A few moments later the familiar explosion of Doumeki's arrows rang out. Once. Twice. Three times.

The wrist charm, Watanuki realized, ignoring the sounds of destruction outside. He'd been distracted from the checklist and had forgotten about it. And predictably enough, Doumeki had noticed when it detected vamps in the area.

Goddamn it. And he was so close to getting his pants off.

Watanuki lay on the floor, beside the mess that had been dinner, with a problem that it didn't look like Doumeki was going to help him with anytime soon.

He flung an arm over his face, trying to suppress tears of frustration. That idiot. He stayed on the floor, ignoring the spatter of sauce on the nearby chair leg and the broken plates he could see in the corner of his eye. For once tidiness was not a main concern.

Slowly a thought drifted into his mind. Next time. His /eternal/ optimism sparked at the thought and it became a mantra. Next time.

Watanuki began making plans for breakfast. Pancakes and syrup. A lot of syrup.

xXx

He he. Disappointed? Well you should have seen what was coming from the title. Watanuki's a determined guy, though. He'll get his chance. Eventually.

Hope you guys had as much fun reading as I had writing it.


End file.
